CIS based thin-film photovoltaic modules were recently regarded as practically usable extensively, and have been commercialized in the United States, Germany, etc. In Japan also, performance advancement and production technique developments are being promoted enthusiastically. The research and development works made so far and described in reports on module production concerning long-term durability and in reports on evaluation through an environmental test have been directed to CIS based thin-film photovoltaic modules characterized by thinness, resource saving, large area, and ability to be mass-produced. However, few reports have been made on the durability of the module. On the other hand, with respect to a photovoltaic module with crystalline silicon solar cells, a technique (or structure) has been employed in which with crystalline silicon solar cells array obtained by electrically connecting crystalline silicon solar cells with ribbon conductors or the like is sandwiched between two transparent plates, e.g., glass plates, and this photovoltaic array is embedded in a crosslinked EVA resin or enclosed in a crosslinked EVA resin in order to maintain durability (see, for example, patent document 1). However, this crystalline silicon photovoltaic module has a drawback that it necessitates a glass plate for sandwiching the photovoltaic array besides the cover glass disposed on the light incidence side. In the case of a CIS based thin-film photovoltaic module, one glass plate suffices, i.e., one cover glass only is necessary, because a photovoltaic module is formed on a glass substrate. Because of this, the number of light-transmitting glass plates to be used increases. In addition, the EVA resin, which is expensive, should be used in a large amount. These have been factors contributing to a cost increase. A CIS based thin-film photovoltaic module differs in basic structure from the crystalline silicon photovoltaic module. Namely, the CIS based thin-film photovoltaic module is constituted of a glass substrate having relatively high mechanical strength and photovoltaic devices formed on this substrate. There is a desire for a durable structure suitable for the CIS based thin-film photovoltaic module.
Although a CIS based thin-film photovoltaic module is characterized by thinness, resource saving, and large area, the electricity generated by the CIS based thin-film photovoltaic module is stored in a secondary battery disposed outside the module, such as, e.g., a lead storage battery, nickel-hydrogen battery, nickel-cadmium battery, or lithium battery, before being used or sold. However, these secondary batteries have problems concerning the storage capacity, weight, and volume thereof, etc. Because of this, it has been impossible to unite such a secondary battery with the photovoltaic module.
In recent years, however, investigations on capacitors as high-capacity electricity storage elements which are lightweight and thin have proceeded (see, for example, patent document 2 and non-patent document 1), and various applications thereof have been proposed.
Furthermore, attempts have been made to unite a photovoltaic module with the capacitor for electricity storage (see, for example, patent document 1, non-patent document 1, and non-patent document 2). However, in the case where the photovoltaic module is a crystalline silicon photovoltaic module, a structural member for maintaining mechanical strength is required to be additionally disposed for uniting this photovoltaic module with a capacitor for electricity storage, because this photovoltaic module neither has a large area nor employs a glass substrate with high mechanical strength unlike the CIS based thin-film photovoltaic module. There is hence a problem that the uniting results in increases in weight, volume, and cost.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-123552    Patent Document 2: JP-T-2001-503197 (The term “JP-T” as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT patent application).    Non-Patent Document 1: Joint Research Program of Technological Development in the Private Sectors, 26, “Development of Production Technique for High-Capacity Capacitor based on CNT Application” (p. 26)    Non-Patent Document 2: Focus NEDO, Vol. 3, No. 14, Result & Report 3, “Development of Integrated Solar Module with Electric Double-Layer Capacitor and Planar Light Emitter” (pages 11-12)